Tian Xia
=Geography= *Location: Northern America and Southern Frequesque *Climate: mostly temperate *Terrain: mostly plains with mountains in west and lowlands in southeast for Tian Xia Proper ** plains with mountains to east and west in Tian Jiao Notable Cities *Hong Kong (Imperial Capital) *Peking (East Tian Xia) *Shanghai (North Tian Xia) *Fielding Military City (West Tian Jiao) *Qingdao, formerly Caledon (Colonial Capital of Tian Jiao) *Guangzhou *Shenzhen *Taipei *Foshan Significant locations Military Bases *Cape Race (Easternmost Tian Xia) *Pax River Naval Base (SE Tian Xia) *Sunzi Air Base (Eastern Tian Jiao) *Northern Test Range (North Tian Xia) *Southern Test Range (Ocean south of Eastern Tian Jiao) *Peking Navy Yard (Tian Xia) *Chengdu Air Base (Tian Jiao) *Hainan Naval Base (West Tian Xia) *Guangzhou East Air Base(Tian Xia) *Fielding Navy Yard (Western Tian Jiao) Government *Summer Palace (Outskirts of Hong Kong, imperial residence) *Forbidden City (current top bureacratic location, downtown Hong Kong) Other *Jieshi - Border province with Cascadia. Infamous for the Fulda Gap *Westchester Bay - The bay that the Yangtze empties out into. =Government= A Brief History Tian Xia has been in existence as a continuous entity for approximately the last 1000 years. It’s gone through 7 dynasties, with the usual route of change being a noble revolting against the current emperor (Huang Di), and succeeding, demonstrating that the previous dynasty had lost the “Mandate of Heaven”. One of the dynasties was a short lived one that resulted from a successful invasion by a barbarian tribe. Another was a result of usurpation by the Grand Vizier. In recent history, Tian Xia went into an isolationist phase as a result of a series of wars with its neighbors in the early 1600s. In the early 1700s, Tian Xia was involved in another series of wars with its neighbors and became imperialist, eventually conquering most of them. It then expanded overseas, conquering several overseas possessions. In 1815, a rogue duke attacked Cascadia, in a bid to gain more power. This failed spectacularly, with most of his force ending up dead on the field of battle. Apparently the duke believed it was better to beg forgiveness than to ask for permission. Such a strategy only works when you succeed. As a result of this failure, the nobility was stripped of their monopoly on command of military units. This was the rise of the citizen class, which would eventually end up receiving its own house in the legislature. Organization Tian Xia is ruled by the Hui dynasty. The current Huang Di (Emperor) took the reign name Beowulf on his ascension to the throne. He is assisted by the legislature known as the National Assembly. Judicially, he is helped by a large court system. The Huang Di remains an autocrat, able to override any decision made by the other two branches. The only restrictions are those that he places upon himself. He is the titular head of the armed forces, but has no military rank. The Huang Di appoints governors for the various provinces, which are given a significant amount of authority. The National Assembly was split in 1815 into two houses. They are a self-organized group, which has no real power, but can give recommendations to the Emperor. The House of Lords consists entirely of nobility. It was formerly the only component of the National Assembly. The House of Citizens consists of members of the citizenry, chosen by the citizenry. Each house has its own methods of selecting it’s members. Generally speaking the Lords contains everyone who has not been denied the right to sit in it. The House of Citizens is elected from the population, according to districts. Lords are barred from membership. The Assembly as a whole is led by the Premier, who is chosen by the Huang Di, and traditionally comes from the House of Citizens. The judiciary is a hierarchical system of four levels. The top is the Huang Di. Below him sits the Supreme Court. The Supreme Court consists of seven members. The next lower step is the Appeals Courts, followed up the various District Courts, which are run by the local Chief Magistrate. Income for the government comes from two sources. The first is the crown lands, which are properties owned by the Emperor, and provides income to support the Imperial household. The rest of the income is from taxes, of which the principle component is business income taxes. There are no personal income taxes. The actual amount of tax burden is low, but a significant portion is dedicated to defense spending. The imperial household is contained with in the imperial complex in the Forbidden City (which, despite the name, isn't really forbidden). It consists of the entirely female house staff, and the largely male Emperor's Own Battalion, which has the royal transports and the bodyguards. The royal transports are a pair of VC-25s, along with VH-53Ks, plus various limos. It is rumored that he uses the members of the house staff as concubines. Citizenship and Nationality Law Every person born to a Tian Xia National is eligible to become a Tian Xia National. Nationality is not automatically assumed, but must be applied for. Nationality is normally granted automatically. Nationals of another state, wishing to acquire Tian Xia nationality, that are not normally eligible to become a national, must undergo naturalization. Greater than 5 years of schooling in Tian Xia reduces requirements for naturalization. Citizenship is not automatic, and provides certain rights not obtained by nationals. Every citizen is also a national of Tian Xia. Citizenship requires service to the state. This can be in either the highly popular civil service, or through military service. Examples of civil service include firefighters, police, merchant marine on a Tian Xia flagged ship, conservation corps, medical personnel (some limitations apply), etc. Time requirements for citizenship vary based on the type of job. Military personnel usually receive citizenship after the first enlistment. Citizenship can be stripped, unlike nationality, which can only be renounced. Renouncation of nationality does not necessarily have to consist of a written declaration, but can be in the form of actions materially inconsistant with the keeping of Tian Xia nationality, such as serving as an officer in a non-allied military. Key Personnel *Huang Di: Beowulf *Chief of Staff: Gregory Roth *Secretary of Peace: Jennifer Alexander *Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Eric Doyle *Sec Energy: Scott Witt *Attorney General: Kaihon Li *Sec Treas: Alfred Spangler *CJCS: Gen James Jackson *CSAF: Gen John Beauregard *CSA: Gen Robert Qin *CNO: Adm Christopher Taenzer Astronauts: *Lt Col Yagami Hayate *Col Edwin Adrin =Infrastructure= A pervasive fiber optic network provides communications to the entirety of the Tian Xia state. high speed wireless network allows mobile connectivity at higher rates than possible with space based system, while easily allowing the avoidance of over subscription, and making it simple to upgrade the network. These services are provided through heavily regulated companies. The fiber optic network is a monopoly, but wireless has multiple competing companies. Transport is generally through the extensive rail network. There are actually two rail networks, which are separated at most points. The freight network is built to different standards than the passenger network, due to the requirement for significantly higher speeds on the passenger network, but the freight network must handle much higher loads. Additionally, there is a significant road network, but it's generally for short distance transport of freight, as well as passenger use. A significant portion of the electrical power is from nuclear reactors, with much of the remaining coming from renewable sources such as wind and hydroelectric. The remainder is generally from quick reacting gas turbines. =Military= Navy See Tian Xia Navy Air Force See Tian Xia Air Force Army See Tian Xia Army Category:Nations Category:MESS Nations Category:Player-Character Nations Category:American Continent Nations